


like a bullet in the dark

by fxcknouiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Inspired by scarface, LMAO, Murder, possible story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminal drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a bullet in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is? But I like it

Zayn sighs through his nose, face impossibly bored as his fingers twirl the mostly unsmoked Gurkha. He hates cigars, but they were a gift from his father and they give off a God Fathery type of vibe. An "I'm not one to be fucked with" type of vibe.

"I did exactly what I was told to do!" Tony, a long time friend of Zayn's, defends.

If he's begging for his life, he's doing a piss poor job of it.

"You said, these are your words: "Go in, get the car, and bring it back", you said that."

Zayn licks his teeth, flicking the ashes of the cigar in the ashtray next to him. On his lap, Niall's still. Calm, cool, and collected. She has her own chair, of course, but whenever Zayn brings out anything with smoke she kind of clings, like she's trying to get a second hand high off even just a cigarette.

She's not allowed to smoke. Zayn finds it ridiculously unattractive when women smoke. That's probably why she's always in the nose candy.

"Anthony, darling," Niall says, voice silky sweet.

Zayn loves this, loves her.

"You did get the car, but that is the only thing you've done right."

He fucked up. Why would Zayn instruct him to bring a stolen car full of stolen drugs to his personal home? It blows Zayn's mind that there are people this stupid so close to him, on his team.

"I got it, didn't I? Nobody saw me, I made sure I wasn't followed." Anthony continues to argue. He doesn't like to admit when he's wrong, this guy. If someone else had done what he'd done tonight he'd be barking up Zayn's ass until that person was taken care of.

"I followed you, you son of a bitch!" Liam surges forward to attack and is immediately held back by Zayn's security.

Nothing goes down without Zayn's signal, /nothing./ Liam's a good guy, Zayn can't count how many times Liam has saved his ass. His temper gets the best of him though, which is probably why Zayn still runs the show. If it were Liam calling the shots, the whole crew would be dead by now. But Liam's loyal, and at the end of the day that's why Zayn keeps him around.

"Do you remember the first instruction Zayn gave you?" Niall questions, rubbing Zayn's thigh.

If she keeps this up, they're going to be late to dinner. Zayn always gets aroused watching her take care of business.

"First ever, or just today?" Tony attempts to joke.

That only pisses Liam off even more. "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

He's got a right to be mad, Zayn's aware of this. Anthony just lost their team two point four million dollars. That's chump change once it's divided among everybody involved for the seniors of the group, Liam included, but the younger guys who played a part in this job needed it.

Everything was set up perfectly for Anthony, and while yes he did in fact get the job done, he didn't get it done right and now everybody else has to clean up his mess.

"He told you not to be seen." Niall answers. "That step was more important than literally anything else, which is why he said that first."

Niall sounds like she's scolding a child who won't eat their vegetables or something. Zayn's amused.

"Not only were you seen, but you drove straight here. Here, to Zayn's home. Do you see the problem with that?"

Anthony begged to be on a job for weeks. Zayn set him up with the easiest gig, a fucking monkey could of did it it's so easy. But Zayn knew he would fuck this up. That's why the car was empty, and the real car is on its way to right location. Only Zayn and Niall know that, because Zayn gets a kick out Liam getting aggravated.

"Okay, so one little hiccup and I get a fuckin' speech? Got this guy tryin' to kill me for one little mistake? Come on, I been knowin' you how many years now?"

The problem with Anthony, is that he doesn't get friendship doesn't mean shit in this business. The only person in this world Zayn wouldn't put a bullet in is sitting right here on his lap. And yeah, Zayn knows without a doubt Liam would take a bullet for him but so would about twenty other people who work for him. That doesn't make him indisposable. Neither does a lifelong friendship.

"You put his life at risk. Give him one reason he shouldn't end yours right here, right now."

They've been compared to Tony Montana and Elvira Hancock by almost everybody they've ever met. Probably because Niall's blonde and thin and Zayn's skin is brown. It's a bad comparison, though, almost insulting to Niall. Because unlike Elvira, Niall does /not/ lay around all day waiting to get fucked. She gets shit done.

"You're not serious! Zayn, come on!" There we go. Now he's begging.

"There are no second chances. Let this be a lesson for you, unfortunately one you learn from the hard way." Niall says, just as calm and nonchalant as ever.

Zayn takes his hand off of her warm, bare back long enough to give Paul the signal. This backless dress is stunning on Niall, it's a shame it's going to get ruined when Zayn rips it off of her.

"Would you like me to escort Ms. Horan out of the room for this, sir?" Preston asks Zayn quietly.

"You're not fucking serious right now! Zayn, come on Zayn! Tell me you're fucking with me!"

Anthony's face is red and he's sweating, shaking all over. This should have been the way he acted from the beginning, not that it would have changed the outcome.

"He would like for you to speak when spoken to, like you are paid to do." Niall glares at the larger man.

/That/ makes Zayn chuckle. Picture it, a small woman no more than ninety five pounds challenging a man over three hundred pounds of muscle, and the man actually flinches! It's brilliant.

Behind her, Zayn nods, confirming it's alright for her to stay. Niall may think she has equal power with Zayn, but /nothing/ goes down without Zayn's signal. It's still cute to watch, though.

"Zayn, we're like brother-" Anthony collapses, blood and brains splattered on the wall behind him.

Niall jumps at the sound of the gun, loud an unexpected. Zayn runs his fingers over her naked back, soothingly.

"I couldn't listen to another God damn word come out of his mouth, he talks too fucking much." Liam explains, shrugging as he tucks his gun back in his belt and covers it with his shirt. "You guys ready to go eat?"

Amazing. He just shot someone in the head and his appetite has dwindled even a little. 

"Liam Payne if that stains my rug your arse will be on my mantle before you even notice it's missing!" Niall scolds as she follows him out, long silky dress flowing behind her.

*

"Oh! It's absolutely dazzling!" Niall fawns over Harry's ring at the dinner table.

"Isn't it? I had no idea, he didn't even propose!" Harry beams at her husband, who is ignoring the girl talk completely.

"You've got to give up the drug business. Cars are where it's at, brother." Louis tells Zayn, mouth full with lamb.

"Join the car business and compete with you? That will go swimmingly," Zayn laughs.

While Louis is included on the list of people Zayn would kill with his bare hands if he had to with no hesitation, he rather likes the little lad. Besides, he reckons Niall would be sad if Harry were dead.

That's why it's best to keep their businesses separate, so the chances of that happening stay slim.

"Doesn't have to be a competition," Louis shrugs. "We could be partners."

The first thought Zayn has is that he must be broke and pride won't allow him to ask for a loan, so instead he proposes a business opportunity. Zayn knows the ins and outs of smuggling drugs, stealing them and selling them back to the producer for half the price they sell the product for.  
Zayn knows jack shit about about stealing cars.

"But /I/ am Zayn's partner!" Niall pouts, still holding Harry's hand.

If Zayn did give up the drugs and get into cars, Niall would probably choke him out in his sleep. She consumes more cocaine than she does food or water, probably even air.

"/I'm/ Zayn's partner." Liam corrects, eyes on his plate.

That gives Zayn an idea.

His ass is on the line every second of the day. Between the Fed's and thousands of people he's scammed and ripped off over the years, Zayn has to constantly test the loyalty of his people. In five years Niall and Liam are the only ones to pass the tests they don't even know they're taking. Zayn's been in the game for sixteen, so that says a lot.

"Does that sound like something you'd be interested in, Liam? The car business, with Louis?" Zayn asks, seemingly genuine.

He turns to his friend, who looks quite confused because the offer was to Zayn and Zayn alone. Louis hardly knows Liam, only knows that if he's eating with Zayn then at the very least he's not a rat.

"I assure you, Liam is one of my best guys. The very best on my team, actually. He's a bloody genius, he could sweet talk the panties off a nun, this one." All of that is true.

If someone is hesitant on a deal, even if they flat out say "hell no go fuck yourself", Zayn sends Liam. He can bull shit his way through anything because he has an honest face. Nobody expects him to fuck them over. Nobody knows the real Liam, apart from the people in this room. Not even the crew knows the way Liam doesn't even blink when he ends a life, or how many he's even ended.

With that being said, Zayn may be a bit put out if he's got to replace Liam. It's hard finding someone like him.

"Love cars," Liam shrugs, chewing.

Oh, oh no. This is probably his last meal.

"But they don't get my dick hard." He lives!

Zayn smiles, proud and relieved. You can't train someone like Liam, people are born with said abilities. What he does cannot be taught, and if it can; Zayn doesn't have the patience.

"You sayin' they don't excite you, or that Zayner here's got you smuggling Viagra?"

The shit eating grin on Louis' face says that he likes Liam, and that's good. If things go Zayn's way he's going to be around for a long time.

Liam nods his head back and forth, thinking while he chews. "Used to steal cars when I was kid. Sometimes to sell them, sometimes just to drive them."

They, the four of them, listen to him with interest, looking at him with their full attention while tells his story.

Except for Zayn. No, he's watching something much, much more fascinating. Niall loves a good story, she always squints her eyes and sucks her bottom lip when she's /really/ paying attention.

She's so beautiful, and delicate. Thin. Because, and Zayn knew this without even looking- her plate is untouched. She hasn't even moved the fork. Why would she? Food isn't going to get her high. She's addicted to drugs and he's addicted to her.

"There's an adrenalin with cars, I won't deny that. But the first time I sold a guy aspirin for six dollars a pop I just kinda knew this was for me. Drugs, whatever kind of drugs. Right now, it just so happens to be coke. Tons and tons of coke," Liam's smile is dreamy. Nothing but a good scam and a lot of cash can bring that face out of him.

"What did he think it was?" Niall asks. "The guy you sold the aspirin to,"

Liam smacks his lips, fighting back a big grin. "Ecstasy."

Louis throws his head back, cackle echoing through Zayn's mansion.

***

Zayn crawls towards the middle of the bed where Niall's sitting, legs crossed in front of her as she watches some space show on the discovery channel. When he's closes enough, she turns her head and smiles at him, puckering her lips for a kiss.

He kisses her, wet and sweet.

"Eat," Zayn demands, gently though. Niall doesn't do well with orders.

Niall scrunches her nose, pushing the full plate in front of her further away. Thousands of dollars Zayn spends on food only for it to be prepared and thrown into the trash.

"When are you going to marry me?" She wonders.

Her voice isn't accusing, in fact she sounds so sure of herself like she knows for a fact it's going to happen and all she wants to know is when. Good God he is in love.

"We're already married," Zayn shrugs, laying down so he's watching her rather than the television. She is much for interesting.

Niall raises an eyebrow, amused. "Are we, darling?"

Zayn nods. "In every way that counts."

Just not legally, because Zain Malik is registered deceased in all of Dubai's legal systems and he's been through hell and high waters to keep his name on the low here in America. Imagine how embarrassing it would be for a marriage license to be the thing that gets him caught.

"Ahw, you're sweet. But I don't have a ring," Niall holds out her left hand, wiggling her fingers.

"You want a ring?" He'd cut the ring off of the Queen of England's finger himself if that's what Niall wanted.

"I want a ring." Niall confirms, nodding.

"I'll get you a ring. Get you all the rings you want," Zayn promises, high off the smile on his woman's face. "If you eat, I'll get you a real big ring."

He normally doesn't pester like this, but he didn't see her eat at all yesterday and he knows she won't eat until tomorrow if nobody says anything. She's not anorexic, not on purpose anyway. She told him once that she just forgets to eat. Another time it was she doesn't like to eat because she doesn't like the feeling afterwards.

That makes sense. She likes cocaine because it perks her up, gives her energy. Food makes her tired and sleepy.

Niall makes a face, not thrilled with the bargain. Regardless, she pops a tomato in her mouth and chews, kissing him again with her mouth closed.


End file.
